Kirumora Uchiha
| hometown = }} | team = Akatsuki | occupation = Recon | previous occupation = }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} (Affinity) Kekkei Genkai File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png }} File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Chakra Scalpel Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Mystical Palm Technique }} }} }} is a from , after the Fifth Great Shinobi War, the slowly recovering had taken refuge in the old supply depot that was embedded within the abandoned city, with this a select group of Uchiha were chosen to hold watch over it until it was determined to be safe from threats such as Raiders of the Appearance As a young Uchiha Kirumora was often noted to be visually diffrent from most Uchiha. Kirumora had white-gray hair, a trait very uncommon amoung Uchiha who commonly had black-blue hair color. He was also commonly seen in black attire ussualy that of a high collar long sleeved shirt. his clothes lacked the Uchiha family crest not because he didnt feel like a Uchiha but because he knew that the Uchiha were on the rise yet again and knew that after ninja like Obito Uchiha that his clan had become feared and because of that fear could be wiped out yet again After joining and becoming a higher ranked member of the Akatsuki He wore a black hooded Akatsuki robe History The First Year After the the Uchiha name started to regain in its former glory, fear from those who witnessed the damage it caused and respect from those who fought along side them. Though all of the effort, all of the trouble that had occured had changed nothing, rumors still spread of the Uchiha blood, talks of the what now seemed ancient, massacre of the Uchiha clan re-surfaced, it was all they could do now to avoid riots in the streets, so after much time and consideration and upon a council decision it was decided that the Uchiha would leave and rebuild in seclusion away from those the persecuted them. The selected area was the currently abandoned city of , the a time for moving could not be worse due to trying relations with the Fuma Clan and the Verge of another Shinobi World War about to Erupt. The first to go were the Special ANBU Division comprised solely for and by the Uchiha, during this time Kirumora stayed with the majority of the Uchiha at their hideout were he learned to use Medical Ninjutsu to help his clan win in its fight for Sora-ku It was a years time before the ANBU had made head way into Sora-ku and expelled the pests, but victory short lived as attacks were now commencing from the outside, Ninja from the Fuma Clan, who after the Fourth War had come in droves to , little is held in the history books as to why these tow clans now have a blood feud, but with dwindling number the Uchiha were able to push back all assaults. The Second Year The second year proved to be hard for kirumora, he had alot of jobs to preform such as a healer and escort-nin for the ones traveling in between the Uchiha hideout and Sora-ku. altho he held many responsibility's he was at the same time happy to see that his brother Tsuneo Uchiha was alive and well. Kirumora and his brother set up a halfway point to exchange non-combative Uchiha, in becoming a escort he learned to make use out of his Medical Ninjutsu knowledge in a combative way using Chakra Scalpel to fight against his opponents, it later became his most used technique The Third Year During the time of their third year in their new Village, the Uchiha Government had finally become comfortable allowing the entrance and exit for foreign nin and Uchiha. This would be a chance to widen the Clans bloodline and prove to the world the the Uchiha were no longer a name stained in Hatred but a clan to be respected.during this time kirumora chose to join the akatsuki, the reason being he disliked his clans round about way of staying out of the conflicts such as the newly started ninja war, while in the akatsuki kirumora learned to use lightning style jutsu and improved upon it untill he mastered Black lightning Great Massacre THe Uchiha once again on the rise to be a formidable clan were struck down, in the conflict of the Fifth Great Ninja War, allegiances shifted when pressure was put on the clan, some staying neutral, other to join the Akatsuki and rise to power, where as some joined the Senju and Konohagakure and went off to war. Though not a physical massacre it still split the Uchiha numbers down to that of Non-existent. Abilities once in the Akatsuki Kirumora improved in all of his abilities, he learned and mastered Lightning style, he even furthered his Mangekyou Sharingan's ability's being able to use the kamui Chakra Manipulation Kirumora has very good Chakra control to the point were he uses medical ninjutsu as his offensive moves Chakra Scalpel Using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. It is possible to cut through wood and steel with ease if the users skill is good enough. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Kirumora possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. He first developed it when he was 7 years old. He gained the ability to see chakra and a mastery over Genjutsu based techniques. It also allows him to memorize and copy almost any technique that he witnesses, see through the Genjutsu of his foes granting him combat advantage, as it developed Kirumora unlocked the ability to predict the movements of his enemies at times. Over the years he has trained his Sharingan to such an extent that he can cast a genjutsu with little to no handsigns, and defuse traps easily if the need arises, though this feat was common among Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Kirumora had unlocked the next level in the Sharingan once his half-sister Reinshi Uchiha died leaving him all alone with at the Uchiha hideout, the stress of this made him resent his new found ability of which he never told anyone he had unlocked and only uses it in times of dire need. Kirumora gained the ability to use kamui once he unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan, although he disliked using the technique he knew it was a valuable power to train and became proficient in its use and in Amaterasu's after joining the Akatsuki Nature Transformations Proving himself a true member ninja and member of the Uchiha, Kirumora has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. he aslo has a unmatched knowledge of lightning style being able to use Black Lightning with just three hand signs --We Are Uchiha! 00:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC)